


Bittersweet

by Hella_Queer



Series: Operation KALEIDOSCOPE [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gunslinger Girl!AU, my poor son is sad, the lads are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they stayed together, Gavin could ignore the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhere Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031611) by [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> So this was inspired by the amazing Project NEON series by Kahnah. I recommend you read that before reading this so that it makes sense. And also because it's amazing and beautiful and heartbreaking. 
> 
> This takes place a few months after the end of Lamp Halo, the first part in the series.

  
*

*

*

In retrospect, going to the park with two active gunslingers and one trouble magnet was probably a bad idea.

Michael and Ray were regulating the swing-set; each kid got five minutes before going to the back of the line. Jack supposed that this was his fault, having agreed with his little bodyguard when the boy loudly proclaimed how unfair it was to have only two big-kid swings in such a large park. When Gavin pointed out that Ray was probably small enough to fit in the baby swing, he was exiled to the sandbox. But they were calm and the other kids seemed to be having fun, so Jack let himself relax.

Of course that's when some jackass kid decided to kick sand in Gavin's face. His startled cries brought out the Big Brother Instinct, and Jack was off of the bench and striding over just as Michael's small hand grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt.

"You," Jack said to the boy once he had a firm grip on Michael's shoulder. "Apologize. Now."

The kid flipped him off. Or at least he tried. Michael reached out and bent his middle finger back, and with a sickening snap, the bone gave way like dry pasta. Instincts from years of living with Geoff gave Jack the ability to scoop up Michael and Gavin, signal to Ray, and pack them all into the car before the wails of the child could reach any parents.

Most of the ride home was silent. Michael sat in the passenger seat and gazed up at Jack, worrying his lip until it split. With a sigh, his guardian gently wiped away the blood with his thumb.

"Are you mad at me?" Michael's voice was small, though he tried his best to maintain eye contact. He didn't want his guardian to think he was being petulant. His mind instantly thought back to the last time Jack was quiet like this. "It was not a girl this time! I made sure to be nice to all the girls. Even the one who insisted that her dolly get a turn on the swing."

Jack's lips twitched just a little; he had indeed witnessed that. Ray had looked about ready to rip the doll's head off, but Michael only smiled and told the other kids to _shut up and wait your turn! The swing isn't going anywhere._ Still, he had hurt a child, and that was against the rules. Even if the kid had looked a lot older than the others.

"You shouldn't have broken his finger. I had the situation under control."

"He made a threatening gesture at you!"

That made Jack laugh. "Geoff flips me off all the time. I'm pretty sure that's his way of saying 'I love you'." Michael's face turned red like it always did when he was embarrassed. He glanced in the backseat where Ray was still helping Gavin wipe the sand from his face. Lingering tears flowed down his cheeks, and Michael's hand curled into a fist.

Ah. So that's what this was about.

"Tell you what," Jack said, leaning towards his gunslinger and lowering his voice. "You promise to never, ever, hurt another child again, unless they attack you first, and I won't tell Geoff about what happened."

Michael's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yup."

"I promise!" Michael sat up straight in his seat, clutching onto Jack's hand with both of his own. "You're the best, Jack! I love you!"

Jack chuckled, kissing the back of his tiny hands. "I love you too, pumpkin. Now, who wants burgers for dinner?"

 

-+-

 

When Gavin entered the living room of the base carrying a folder filled with informants and their whereabouts, he was expecting to simply hand them off to Geoff and get back to his bowl of cereal. Instead he got something else.

"You ready kid?"

"Just start the game already."

Ray sat criss-cross-applesauce on the coffee table, a controller in his hand and a Capri Sun next to him. Behind him, Geoff was perched on the back of the couch, staring determinedly at the television. Gavin turned his gaze from the two and focused on the Halo logo displayed on the screen.

He slowly backed out of the room and went into the kitchen, not wanting to get his head cut off by a stray shoe in case they lost. Geoff had bought him a huge tub of ice cream the last time, but he still had a tiny scar on his upper lip. Explaining that to his guardian had been a challenge. Keeping him from attaching Geoff was a nightmare.

Forty-five minutes and one tower of silverware later, Gavin was startled by the sound of Geoff yelling. He grabbed the nearest weapon—a butter knife—and ran back into the living room.

The throw pillows and couch cushions were strewn about all over the floor. The coffee table was upside down and Geoff's shoes were on top of the entertainment center. But he and Ray were having a celebration romp around the room; Geoff cheering wildly as Ray sat atop his shoulders.

"We are the greatest Halo players of all time!" He spun round and round in fast circles, holding tight to his gunslinger who was bent over on his head.

"There were three other people on our team."

"Who gives a shit about them?!" Geoff swooped Ray off of his shoulders and cradled him to his chest. He spotted Gavin by the couch, butter knife in his hand, and started laughing. "The best team to ever exist just kicked major ass! Me and Rayray here are unbeatable!"

And even though Ray tried to wiggle free of his guardian's hold, it was impossible to hide the pleased smile on his face.

 

-+-

 

"How are those reports coming?"

Gavin didn't bother to look up from his screen, though he did hold out a hand for his mug when it appeared in his peripheral vision. "Almost done. Geoff wanted me to do some background checks on this Davidson guy. Says he used to dabble in hacking before he became a gun for hire."

Ryan nodded as he looked over his shoulder. Gavin took a sip of his tea and held his mug with both hands so that he wouldn't do something stupid. Like grab Ryan's hands or ask to be picked up and marched around the base. He knew he would be denied, and he would like to avoid embarrassing himself in such a manner. It was already past the usual time where Ryan would have taken off for home anyway, so just having him here was good enough on its own.

Gavin knew he shouldn't be jealous of the others. It was irrational and useless and childish and he hated it. Hated the twisty feeling in his stomach that made it hard to smile and laugh. Hated how his heart clenched anytime Jack messed with Michael's curls. Hated how his eyes stung when he walked in on Geoff and Ray cuddling on the couch. His fingers twitched and wiggled whenever his guardian was close by because he wanted so badly to take his hand, wanted to cling to his neck like a baby monkey and hide in his shirt during scary movie marathons.

But he had assured Ryan that he didn't need all of that. Didn't need pet names or cuddles or random hugs 'just because'. He had told his guardian that he was capable of being all of the love their team would need, while Ryan could focus on the other stuff. Gavin had told him he was happy with the way things were between them.

But he wasn't. Not really.

It was true that he didn't need any of that mushy stuff—but he wanted it. Craved it almost, like those drug addicts Jack told them to stay away from. He got lonely and cold and sad and scared, but who could he go to? Geoff and Jack would only turn around and berate Ryan for not being affectionate enough. His brothers would help, no doubt, but he didn't want to worry them. And if he were being honest, he didn't want comfort from the others. He wanted it from his Ryan.

His Ryan who kept the monsters away and let him wear his jacket when the blankets weren't enough. His guardian, who despite their rocky start did everything in his power to keep him out of danger. His protector, who wanted to keep him and never let him be alone with Missus Reese when she came by for her 'visits'. He cared for Ryan so much that it hurt, and the thought of causing him any kind of stress or discomfort made him physically ill. He was determined to keep his promise, to be the love they both needed while also giving Ryan his much needed space.

He would enjoy the little things, like his tea and the occasional shoulder squeeze. He would smile when he greeted his guardian and keep the stupid tears on the inside. For now, he would draw comfort in the fact that despite everything that's happened, they were still together, still a team. For now, he would hold his precious hopes and keep them close to his heart, along with whatever Ryan was willing to give him.

For now, that was enough.

It had to be.

 


End file.
